Ozbert! One Shots!
by Manami Nightray
Summary: This is a collection of One Shots that my girlfriend wanted me to write! XD The main pairing will be Oz and Gil, but there may be a hint of other pairings too. It will be rated T until I write (or IF I write) a M worthy chapter. So... Anyway... Hope you read and enjoy! I don't know how many chapters it will be yet! I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters!


_A/N: Ok… I'm sorry if this is complete shit! It's my first one shot, and I realized something… I am NOT very good at them! XD But I will try for my wonderful girlfriend, Viifun~ _

_My girlfriend gave me this idea and told me I needed to write this, so here it is!... XD Haha! _

_**Important (kind of): This is younger Gil and Oz… it's not where Gil is older/ taller! **__(Thought I'd put that out there!)_

_Enjoy~_

Oz walked into the locker room to change into his uniform for practice. He had a big game in two days! He was excited and so were his other team mates.

"Hey Oz, I saw you and your _boyfriend _at the arcade last night~" Elliot, one of his team mates, smirked.

Oz turned toward his locker, hiding a blush that was creeping onto his face. "G-Gil is _not _my boyfriend! He's just a really good friend, and so what if you saw us at the arcade? We got there all the time!"

"Yea, yea! I saw the way you were looking at him." Elliot put his arm around Oz's shoulder, "Gilbert's in the band right? He'll get to watch you play!"

"Y-yea… I know! Now get off," he pushed Elliot's arm off him, "I have to get ready or the coach will yell at me!"

"Fine. See ya on the field!" Oz nodded, starting to get dressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oz panted, kicking the ball around the field, dodging around the cones.

"Good work Oz!" the coach yelled then blew his whistle, "Alright ladies, go get showered and I will see you at tomorrows practice!"

The team walked back to the gym, heading into the locker rooms.

"O-Oz…" a voice squeaked.

Oz looked up when he heard his name. He instantly smiled, "Gil! What are you doing at school so late?"

"I left my clarinet in the band room by accident." He blushed, "Do you want to come eat dinner at my house? You can watch me practice!"

"Sure! Can I take a shower at your house?" Gil nodded, blushing more. "Ok, cool! I'll get my stuff and meet you outside by the flagpole." Gil nodded once more, heading outside. Oz ran to his locker, taking out all of his practice gear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oz sat on Gil's bed, playing with his phone. "Your mom makes really good spaghetti." He smiled at him.

"Thanks, I think so too…"

"And your brother didn't try to stab me with a fork again! I think he's warming up to me~" Oz poked Gil's arm.

"We've been friends for a while, Oz… Vincent is just… not a patient person."

Oz laughed, "Your brother is definitely_ not_ patient!" Gilbert sat up, "Are you excited for your game in a couple days?"

"Yea, it's going to be awesome! _I'm _going to score the winning goal~" Oz yawned, "and everyone will cheer!"

"I hope you win the game Oz… it would be so cool!" Gil smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Gil, are you going to cheer for your _boyfriend _at the game tomorrow?" Alice asked, setting down her flute.

"Alice, O-Oz isn't my b-boyfriend!" Gil blushed, turning the other way.

"Really? You always talk about him and one time I saw him kiss your cheek!" She smirked, sitting down.

"I was feeling sick that day… A-and it was on my forehead!" Gil's blush deepened.

She sighed, "You still haven't answered my question, stupid sea-weed!"

"Wha- oh! Y-yes, I planned on cheering for Oz. Why wouldn't I? He's my best friend!"

"Just asking! Sh, the teacher's coming!" Alice pointed to where Ms. Sharon, the music teacher walked in, and began speaking.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oz was sitting on the bench. The game was about to begin. He watched as people filled the seats in the bleachers. "Wow, a lot of people showed up!" He felt arms hug him from behind, he turned. "Gil!" He smiled. _'Gil looks so cute in his band uniform!' _Oz thought.

"Hi~ I wanted to wish you good luck before the game."

"Thank you! You too!" Gil blushed, "I-I'm not important Oz! You're the star!"

Oz laughed, leaning against Gil. "If there wasn't a band, people wouldn't enjoy sports~"

"That's not true!"

The coach blew the whistle, calling all the players to form a circle.

"I have to go… see you after the game!" Oz said, standing up.

"Bye!" Gil smiled and ran to stand by Alice.

"Alright ladies; play good, keep your head in the game, and win! I believe in you!" The team cheered, and the game began.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oz kicked the ball into the net, making the crowd jump up and cheer. Oz looked over at Gil, seeing him jump and down.

"He's so cute…" Oz mumbled to himself. "No!" He shook his head, "Focus Oz! Don't think about Gil and his cuteness!"

"Oz, you alright?" Elliot ran up beside him.

"Yea… I just need water." Oz walked to the side of the field and grabbed his water bottle.

"You're really great out there, Oz." Alice smiled at him, leaning on Gil.

"Alice… get off me! You're heavy." Gilbert pouted.

Oz laughed, "Be nice you two!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the final quarter, Oz needed to make one more goal, and his team would win! He had to do it, for the team.

Oz ran after this short kid with blonde hair, he stole the ball easily, running faster to the goal. He kicked the ball… the goalie had missed it! They won! Everyone ran onto the field yelling and bouncing around.

Oz saw Gil running towards him. "Oz you won the game!" He hugged Oz around the neck and kissed him. Oz spun Gil around and set him back down, breaking the kiss.

At once Gil's eyes widened. "O-Oz… I didn't mean to k-kiss… I'm sorry!" Gil blushed bright red.

"It's fine Gil!" He smiled. "Maybe I should win soccer games more often~" He smirked.

"Sh-shut up you big meanie!" Gilbert's blush turned a deeper red.

"I love you!" Oz leaned down and brought their lips together once more.

_**Review please~! ^_^ **_


End file.
